


Hear Your Voice From Far Away

by qwanderer



Series: Distance [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, FSA Week, Future Fic, Grief, M/M, Multi, POV Scott McCall, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, yeah, guess what I'm thinking about," came Stiles's voice through the wall, already breathy and eager into his phone. Scott could hear the low grumble of Derek's reply, and then Stiles laughing. "It's a good time, then?"</p><p>Up until recently, that had been Scott's cue to leave the apartment, hole up in the library with his biology homework. Now... well, the three of them were a unit, but Derek still wasn't completely comfortable with Stiles and Scott doing any more than kissing without him there.</p><p>It wasn't unreasonable. But right now, Scott was tense, needed a break, needed to stay in his Pack's little satellite territory, and he had to wonder exactly where that line was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Your Voice From Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn I was going to write a little PWP sequel to _Keep You Close Forevermore_ and then I spilled feels all over the place again. It's still mostly smut, though.
> 
> Compliant with S5A but really only spoils up through S4. It shouldn't be necessary to watch in order to follow, though. S2 should suffice for those purposes.

"Hey, yeah, guess what I'm thinking about," came Stiles's voice through the wall, already breathy and eager into his phone. Scott could hear the low grumble of Derek's reply, and then Stiles laughing. "It's a good time, then?" 

Up until recently, that had been Scott's cue to leave the apartment, hole up in the library with his biology homework. Now... well, the three of them were a unit, but Derek still wasn't completely comfortable with Stiles and Scott doing any more than kissing without him there. 

It wasn't unreasonable. But right now, Scott was tense, needed a break, needed to stay in his Pack's little satellite territory, and he had to wonder exactly where that line was. 

He opened the door to his and Stiles's room. "Hey," he greeted, shutting it behind him. 

"Scotty-o!" said Stiles, eyes widening. "You need something?" His tone said that he really hoped Scott didn't, and would go right out again. 

"I, uh, kind of wanted to ask something? Since Derek's on the phone." 

"Okay, shoot," Stiles answered, tapping over to speakerphone without too much irritation. 

"I really don't want to interrupt. I mean, I _really_ don't. You should go ahead. But... would it be all right if I listened?" He gestured to his own bed. 

"Okay," said Derek over the phone, as if he'd thought about it already and made up his mind. But Stiles squirmed. 

"If you're not comfortable with it, I can go," Scott told him. 

"But now you're here, and you're asking, and I _want,_ " Stiles whined. "I just... I don't want to have you here, be able to see you and _hear_ both of you and not to be able to _touch either_ of you. My bed's all cold." 

There was a frustrated noise through the phone. "...You can touch," Derek told them. "As long as you tell me what you're doing. Everything. I want to hear everything." 

Stiles groaned softly, then shuffled sideways in his bed, setting the phone on the nightstand. "Oh, sweetie, you know I can talk," he said. 

Scott bit his lips, thinking. "How about this," he said. "Derek, you tell me what to do to Stiles, and I'll do that. Just that. Whatever you say." 

"Yes," said Derek, voice rough. "Yes. I wish I was there to touch him, but you can be my hands for right now." 

"Yeah," Scott agreed. 

"Get on top of him, and take off his shirt," Derek commanded. "Slowly." 

"I can do that," Scott agreed, climbing up to straddle Stiles. "For right now? You're the Alpha." 

Stiles made an overwhelmed noise. 

Scott slid his fingers under the hem of Stiles's shirt and inched it up, savoring the stretch of pale skin that was revealed. 

"Ohh god," Stiles moaned. "The two of you are going to kill me, aren't you? I am going to die of how slow this is. Did you really mean this slow, Derek? Tell Scott you didn't mean this slow." 

"I did," said Derek through the phone, a smile in his voice. 

"Ngh," Stiles responded. "Can I at least get some kisses?" 

"Yeah," said Derek. "Light, but with teeth. Then, once his shirt's gone, move down to his shoulders. Collarbones. A little fang is okay." 

There was a little thrill in Scott's belly as he followed instructions, pressed light kisses to Stiles's eager mouth, trapped his lips between flat human teeth, pressed again against the new softness of them before pulling off Stiles's shirt. 

The noises Stiles made, warm and joyful and welcoming, felt like all that mattered in the world, and Scott hoped Derek could hear them as clearly as he could. His fangs came out halfway, smoothly and easily, and he nipped at Stiles's collarbones, carefully and lightly. 

"Agh, yeah, okay," Stiles gasped. "Yeah, that's good." He squirmed under Scott, trying to get friction. "But I need more, okay? Derek, I need more. Scott's stone cold here, I'm gonna try to get him a little wilder." 

"I'm plenty worked up," Scott disagreed, but then switched to moans as Stiles grabbed his ass and pulled him down to grind them together. 

"I've got two handfuls of hot werewolf ass and I'm not afraid to use them," Stiles informed Derek between breaths. 

Derek's breath was quick and rough through the phone. "Scott," he said, "take his hands. Slow things down again." 

Scott's hands slid down Stiles's wrists, and Stiles let his hands be led, and their fingers intertwined, and they ended up staring into each other's eyes. Waiting for instructions. He was Derek's hands to command, had done what he asked, but this was more than that, and Scott needed it, but wasn't sure if it was okay. 

"Derek," he said, voice breaking, "tell me what to do." 

"It's okay, Scott," came the reply. "Kiss him. Show him how much we love him." 

_We._

Okay. 

Scott melted against Stiles, fangs gone, kissing him deeply. Drawing back, kissing his cheeks, his jaw, his throat. 

"Oh, my god, you guys," Stiles rambled, in a daze. "Are you giving me a hickey, Scott? From both of you? Yes. Yours. Both of yours." 

Scott hummed in agreement, continuing his task. 

"Good," Derek growled. "Now, lower." 

Scott bruised up the skin just below Stiles's collarbone, then over his heart, then over his ribs. Stiles's breath caught every time he moved. "Yeah, yeah, more, faster, _lower,_ " he pleaded. "Derek?" 

"Suck him," Derek commanded. "Take him out and suck him." 

Scott untangled their fingers, trailed his own down Stiles's sides, admiring the hickies. Unbuttoned Stiles's pants. 

He hadn't had a chance to get his mouth on Stiles's dick before, to repay the favor from last time. Now, his mouth was watering, just looking at it, ruddy pink and jerking in his hand. 

"How?" he asked, still looking, transfixed. 

"Oh, come on, Scott!" Stiles whined. "You heard the man!" 

"Soft as velvet. Slow, but deep." 

So Scott set his tongue against it first, then sank down onto it, choking just a little. 

"Nngh!" Stiles exclaimed. "Holy shit, Scott! Scott. Oh my God." 

Scott swallowed. 

"Oh my God, how am I already close? Derek, are you even going yet? Tell me you're hard, baby. I know Scott is." 

"Yeah," Derek rasped. 

"Good, okay." He sank his fingers into Scott's hair. "God, wish you were here, wish you were both here. Tell me how much you like this, Der." 

"I love the sound of you," he told Stiles, voice low and intense. "I love the sounds he can get out of you. Better than when you're on your own. I'm so hard from that and I've barely touched myself." 

"Ahh, Derek. Touch yourself for me, please? Just a little. Let me hear you, too." 

Derek gave a little, wounded groan, then another, longer, more drawn out, less inhibited. "Scott," he gasped. "More. Suck him. Make him come." 

Scott hummed his agreement, then worked his mouth around Stiles, sucking hard. Stiles yelped and bucked, and Scott choked on him, but it didn't faze him. He kept working, bringing Stiles to the edge. 

"Oh, God. Scott. Derek. _Yes,_ hnngh." 

Stiles's dick leapt and spurted in his mouth, the body under him arched. It was so beautiful. Scott swallowed, pulled off, nuzzled Stiles's stomach while he composed himself. "He's so beautiful," Scott rasped, speaking towards the phone. 

"Tell me," Derek demanded. 

Scott palmed himself through his jeans as he looked and tried to figure out how to describe. 

"The way his muscles move under his skin, like every part of him, every inch of him, _wants._ His fingers, the way they shake. His eyes, God, Derek, his _eyes_. I've seen them so many times but I've never seen them like this." 

"Tell me." 

"They go so wide, so open, they look like they reflect the whole universe." 

"Yes. Scott." 

Stiles moved then, reaching for Scott, and Scott obeyed, lying down beside him. Stiles hummed approval, pulling him closer. "You're not so bad yourself," he mumbled. 

Scott grinned back at him. 

"Keep talking," Derek pleaded. 

"You're pretty far gone, huh, Der?" Stiles asked lazily. "You want to come?" 

" _Yes,_ " Derek answered. 

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "So here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to get my hands on Scott, I'm gonna tell you what I'm doing, and you're going to do it to yourself, too, and imagine it's me, that I'm right there with you. Okay, Derek?" 

"Yeah," Derek gasped. 

Stiles shuffled up to lean against the wall and pulled Scott up to sit between his legs, and Scott went eagerly, shedding his pants before he settled. 

"First, your nipples," Stiles said, flicking Scott's with his thumbs, making him inhale sharply. "Just gently at first, you know how I like to start out. Then add a little more _oomph._ " 

Derek's and Scott's little cries were eerily synchronized. 

"Yeah, exactly like that," Stiles agreed, smile in his voice. "Now, down to the treasure trail. You're hairier than Scott," he noted. "I miss it. But this is good too." 

Scott shivered at the way his touch was slow, methodical, savoring and cataloguing every difference. He whined at how close Stiles's hands were, how much he wanted them lower. 

"I've got you," Stiles told them. "I've got you both. Just stay with me." 

Stiles kept speaking, low and measured, describing every little move he made, every touch to Scott's dick, his balls, the stretch of skin behind. It wasn't long before an ungentle squeeze had him close to the edge, in a frenzy of wanting, but not wanting it to end. 

"Tell me, Scott," Derek asked brokenly. "Talk to me." 

"Derek, it's so good," Scott gasped. "I wish you were here to feel this. This is yours." 

"It's _ours_." 

Scott came with Derek's name on his lips. 

Through the haze, he heard Stiles's encouraging words, the forceful huff of air and the whine they drew from Derek before the line went silent but for Derek's breathing, smoothing into the mellow rhythm of afterglow with them. 

Scott ached to be there in person. He twisted in Stiles's arms, burying his face in his oldest friend's chest. 

Stiles wrapped warm arms around him and petted his hair, relaxed and content. 

Stiles was here, and warm, and pack. But he wasn't the only one Scott wanted here. 

"Derek? I wish you were here." Scott's voice sounded small and young, even to his own ears. Not like an Alpha at all. 

"I am," Derek told him, earnest affection clear in his voice. "I'm right there with you." 

Scott knew that. And Allison... Allison was right there with them, too. 

That didn't make it easy. 

They weren't here _enough._ He couldn't touch them, he couldn't smell them. They were out of his reach. 

Scott's hands curled in frustration, claws fighting to break free. His eyes prickled. 

"Scott. Scotty. You okay?" Stiles's voice held concern now. 

Scott just shook his head, let tears drip onto Stiles's bare chest. Here, now, he didn't have to behave like an Alpha. He could let grief and need tear him apart, if he needed to. Because these two didn't need him to be the perfect Alpha. They only needed him to be Scott. 

And he needed them. He needed them _both._

Stiles's hands hovered over him, a little unsure. "Hey, buddy, hey, it's okay," he told Scott. He wiped the tears from Scott's cheeks, held him close and warm. And it was something. 

But it was Derek's voice that grounded him, brought him back. 

"Your Pack will come if you call," Derek said, firm, allowing for no doubt. "Always." 

His voice was like an anchor. 

Derek was becoming his anchor. 

Scott let himself go limp in Stiles's arms, and held onto that voice, that comfort. 

* * *

The next day, Derek walked into the apartment. 

"Stiles isn't back from class yet," Scott told him. 

"I know." Derek just walked to him and hugged him. Like he knew. 

Scott sank into it, but at the same time, wondered. "Didn't you have work? You didn't have to come...." 

"You needed me." He sighed into Scott's hair. "The Sheriff understood." 

"Yeah, I did. I do. Need you. Is that weird?" 

Derek gave him a small smile. "After all that time you insisted you didn't, when I was the Alpha... a little," he said. 

Scott considered this. 

"Maybe Alpha is really the loneliest thing to be," he said. "No matter how big the Pack." 

"It doesn't have to be," Derek whispered. "It isn't always." 

Scott sighed, letting his forehead rest on Derek's chest. "I understand better now how much wolves need closeness," he admitted. "And I'm wondering if it was okay for me to hold you to your promise to stay in Beacon Hills, after everything that changed." 

"It was the right choice," Derek told him. 

"For the pups, yes. They need someone to go to, someone with experience. For you? I'm not sure anymore." 

"I like where I am," Derek said. "I'm close to the pups, to the Sheriff, even Deaton and Braeden. They're all Pack, more or less, and it's enough. I can come here if I need more." 

"Maybe I should have been the one to stay," Scott mused. "Half of my problem is that I've been so caught up in school and classes, I didn't notice how messed up things had gotten for me and the Pack. If I'd been paying more attention to wolf stuff...." 

Derek held his shoulders tightly and looked into his eyes. "Listen to me," he said intensely, quietly. "Being Pack, even being Alpha, shouldn't take away what you would have had being young and human. It shouldn't take away your life." 

Scott shook his head. "I know it doesn't always work that way. I had responsibilities, maybe I should have stayed." 

"There was no way I was going to take that away from you, though. When I bit teenagers I only bit people who were like me. People who'd already had that normalcy ripped away. I could see it in their eyes. You've kept your spirit all this time. You've kept your normal dreams. You think about becoming a vet more than you worry whether you and your Pack are going to survive long enough for that to happen. I could never... take that away from anyone." 

Scott looked hard at the man in front of him, then. "Do you...? Are you still that way? Do you worry about the Pack more than you think about what your life could be?" 

Derek shook his head, smiling slightly. "Not since Stiles. Not since Braeden, actually. When I lost my powers, I felt so helpless and she taught me how to plan for it, how to defend yourself and your interests even when it feels like you have nothing. Not just physically. How to put things aside and focus on what you do have. That's a skill I have trouble with, but they both have it, it looks easy on them. Humans who choose to be part of this life, they have to know how to put aside their vulnerabilities and run with their strengths. And that's always impressed me." 

"I get that," said Scott. "When I was human... I had a vulnerability the rest of them didn't. I had asthma. But I still knew I wanted to play sports, I wanted to work with animals, and I wasn't going to let that stop me. The things I worry about now are different, but I guess it's just habit for me, at this point, to fight through it and keep dreaming." 

"But it's still a fight." Derek ran fingers through his hair. "You have to let your Pack do some of the fighting for you, or _you_ won't survive." 

"Yeah." Scott sighed contentedly. "Thank you for... everything, Derek. For taking care of my Pack, and Stiles, and me. It's not your job. You're not the Alpha. But we need you." 

"It _is_ my job," Derek objected, kissing Scott on the forehead. "You're Pack. We're kin. We're part of a greater whole. And it's in all our interests to keep that whole healthy. My mom used to say that. And I did pick up a few things from her about how to run a Pack." 

"If you could be Alpha again," Scott asked him, "would you want to be?" 

Derek tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling for a minute. "I'd want my Pack back," he said finally. "I'd want Isaac and Cora here, I'd want Erica and Boyd back. But this Pack? You're the heart of it, Scott. You're their Alpha. That's how it should be." 

"They're here," said Scott, patting Derek's chest, right over his heart. "You'll always be an Alpha here. And that's where it matters." 

Derek smiled, small and soft and a little sad, at Scott, and Scott returned it. Then Derek leaned a little way forward, to press his lips softly against Scott's. 

"And now I know I'll always be in your heart too," Scott whispered against his lips, "and you'll be in mine." 

They both reached to pull each other in, to kiss more deeply, to plant themselves in each other solidly, once and for all. 


End file.
